


Gourd

by Toonfreak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pumpkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/pseuds/Toonfreak
Summary: Pumpkin has an adventure!





	Gourd

There were many enjoyable activities around the building.

A dirt bath was always quite fun- but a water bath was even better!  
One usually led to the other. A win-win situation for all!

The two tall ones would always shake their heads sarcastically, and douse him with a gentle tyrant of liquid if he became too dirty.

They always called him "Pumpkin". Is that what his name was? Pumpkin...YES! Pumpkin! That was him! He wanted to say hello, but it always came out as a bark...very curious...

He could understand them perfectly, but wondered if they knew how he felt?

"Pumpkin!" The tall blue one would shout.  
"I'm here! I'm over here! This way! There's an interesting something over here I want to show you!"  
"Come here Pumpkin!"  
"But...what about the interesting thing?"  
"Time for bed Pumpkin! The star's cycle is ending!"  
".....alright than...I'll...just bring the interesting thing over to you!"

The gourd would bring it over...

"What's that?"

It was a strangely-shaped root! Pumpkin was proud of his find!

\----------------

He didn't like the "eating time"....  
always feeling left out. He would try to eat whatever they gave him...but it never stayed down very long.

They would yell at him for spreading mess and seeds. He had seen the others do it before...was his technique off? He never understood why it didn't work- they still let him try though! That was encouraging enough for him...

\----------------

One day, he was in the loft with the green one while she watched the loud box. 

She fell asleep.

A sudden something caught his eye! A mouse!  
He gave chase, and was having a good 'ol time!

.....

Lapis heard a new sound from the top of the silo. A terrifying yelp, followed by an ominous: "THUD!".  
She flew into the barn to investigate, and was terrified to see that her beloved pet had taken a tumble down the staircase!

The gourd whined in pain...he felt a new sensation- he was hurting! The pup was still intact, but had new sensitive soft spots on his skin.

He could hear the blue one yelling at her roommate! She woke up with a start! The duo bickered!

....he wished they wouldn't.....

"Stop fighting....pain! I'm in pain...please help me...."  
The multiple whimpers caught the taller one's attention. "Are you ok Pumpkin?!"  
"Noooo...I can't move...don't you understand? I don't like this..."

The gourd struggled to stand, but could not. In a sudden burst of excitement, the friend scooped him up in her arms, and began to fly...higher and higher into the atmosphere!  
Pumpkin slept...knowing he was safe now.

\----------------

The pain was gone! A soft thing was underneath...huh? How?

Pumpkin opened his eyes. He was fully healed, and on a pillow inside of a new place!

A boy suddenly appeared! "Well! Good morning Pumpkin!"

"YIPE!!! It's the bad one! The one that hurts others!" The gourd quickly rose and began growling aggressively. "Stay away! I don't want you to hurt me!"

"Calm down Pumpkin! It's just me...Steven!"  
"Stay away! Stay away! I don't like you!"

Lapis suddenly appeared at the sound of the din. "Pumpkin!"

"Blue friend!" The gourd bounded into her arms! "I'm so glad you're here! Don't let him hurt me!"

The boy seemed slightly discouraged, but was glad he was able to help at least....

\----------------  
Upon re-arrival to the barn, the green one seemed more affectionate than usual.  
She kept hugging him, and petting him, and engaging in many other activities he enjoyed.  
It was...in all honesty, a bit smothering. The gourd wondered what had triggered such behaviors?

Oh well.

...at least his two friends weren't fighting anymore!

 

The trio ended up falling asleep under the stars.


End file.
